Droppings and Drabbles
by Generation-9-And-3-4
Summary: Small drabbles that have no place in life, so they all join together in this one happy family.
1. Avenging Deaths

Grief consumed him. His brother. Dead. Gone. Suddenly the whole world snapped into a new, vibrant perspective. He suddenly had the urge to avenge his brother's death. Make what he died for worth it something. "Ron! No!" yelled Hermione from directly behind him, pulling me with all her strength, he must of let her as he fell back and collapsed once again in a heap by her feet.  
"But, Fr... Fr... Fred..." he mumbled into her shirt, his heart spilt into a million pieces and tossed upon the floor like a discarded jigsaw.  
"Yes, Ron. But he'd want Voldemort gone. Not you to be killed too, trying to avenge him. Horcruxes Ron, Horcruxes." The idea stuck to his brain. No more Voldemort. No more people having to go through what he was going through. His children safe. His and Hermione's future secure, if only he could tell her how he felt. The thought of him and Hermione sharing a future tugged at the ends of his lips, but he couldn't smile. Not now.


	2. Showers Are A Great Place To Think

The water hammered down on her back, her wet hair cascading in soggy curls the just above her hips. But no matter how hard she tried Hermione Granger could not remove the visual and emotional scars that had been left by the war. Yes, after a scrubbing, the dirt had fallen away and trickled down the drain; never to be seen again. How she wished she could do that with her memories, being back the sea and move on. See the joy back on her favourite Weasley's face as he sat oblivious to fact she loved him. Wait; that was a lie. She had kissed him.

The bloody house elves, urgh, he had to go on about the house elves. She'd just list it in the live or die, now or never sort of moment and taken 7 years of passion and relayed them into one final kiss. Then they had both lived, which she wasn't planning. Maybe she'd thought if one of them had died at least he knew how she felt before the inevitable ending. Now she did have to face him. Face up to her actions. Admit she actually liked him. It wasn't just an act of final goodbye lust. It was inevitable. They had to talk. Soon.


	3. Platforms And Goodbyes

_**Drabble #3; Platforms And Goodbyes**_. 

Harry hurried away from the Dursleys across the platform. His aunt's shoes clacked behind him and mixed with the sounds of Dudley's protests and his third tantrum of the day was already giving Harry a headache; and it was only 10:45.

The muggle world disappeared as he ran head first at the solid wall. Once on the other side he stood and waited as the Dursleys appeared behind them, their faces screwed up in terror as if after all these years they were waiting for their faces to Collide with the solid bricks. When they finally open their eyes they all preceded along the magical platform, Harry walked with a bounce in his step knowing that his nightmare summer was now over and he would be home in a few short hours with his small, broken family. 

The Weasly's walked down the platform, their red hair like a flame parting the vast crowds. As they reached the scrawny young boy with the baggy clothes and the messy hair Mrs Weasly began to frown. Mr Weasly couldn't contain himself, he surged forward and bombarded the muggle couple with ridiculous questions such as; how does electricity work? What is the actual function of a rubber duck? Mr Dursley was obviously annoyed and insulted by being asked such basic questions. Who did they think he was? Some sort of dunce?

The train was already in the station and students were running in and out the doors and up and down the corridors like a river. Harry heaved his hundred pound trunk along behind him the Dursley sticking close, being careful not to touch anything as if it would give them a infectious disease. With a 'fond' pat on the head from his uncle and a almost invisible smile from his aunt followed by a death stare from his cousin; he joined the fast flowing stream of student crowding onto the train.

The Weaslys were not far behind, all dragging battered trunk that had seem better days but smiles that made up for it. Molly was already crying as the first of her 2 children, Ron, patiently received a hug and a kiss apart from his frown. Followed by her youngest and only daughter, Ginny, who received the same affections with a small tear instead of a frown.

Finally they both pried themselves from their mothers clutches and also joined the steady flow that was slowly boarding the train.


End file.
